That Third Wife
by genius next door
Summary: The Volturi are the most powerful vampire family; however we know little of the lives of these men that lead the vampire world. Here's the most unknown story, the one of Marcus' wife and Aro's sister. That mysterious, deceased character. That third wife.
1. Chapter 1

That Third Wife

**I obviously don't own Twilight. This is just me taking an unexplored corner of the story and having some fun writing it! : ) Reviews are very much appreciated, compliments and constructive criticism alike!**

Didyme observed the view her carriage's window offered and bit her lip. What could have possibly made her brother move to such a dark, musty, _abandoned_ place? For a while now, the carriage had ridden over a perfectly evened road under thicker and thicker trees. For a while now, she hadn't been able to see the sun. For a while now, spider webs hung between many of the trees and the wind carried wild night sounds. The trees that bordered the road, obviously centuries old, hung heavily over it, and she couldn't see further into the forest than the first two rows of gigantic oaks. She shuddered.

If she hadn't loved her brother so much, she wouldn't have come here when he invited her. Although maybe his request had been a bit more urgent than an invitation. Under the usual coolness of his way of expressing, she had sensed almost his begging her to please come see him.

Her curiosity and worry were tinged with anger. Her older brother had left when she was three years old. Suddenly disappeared, breaking her parents' hearts, and her own, for even at that young age, she really did love him dearly. All the old memories she had of him were more vivid than meaningless, recent ones. Sweet, kind, calm Didyme had flickered only that once in her life. Her happiness, always contagious had for a few weeks trembled.

Then she had carried on with her life only the way a cheerful three-year-old could deal with a loss like that. Her parents hadn't. She knew that a son gone missing was worse than a dead son, because even after more than a decade, that spark of hope that he was alive and that he'd come back, still persisted, unable to be put out. Didyme had learned to blame her brother for the dark shadows that lived in the back of her parents' eyes.

Now, just two weeks after her eighteenth birthday, a letter had come for her with no return address. She had found it on top of her bed, though, not with the regular mail. The seal was a fancy letter 'A' that had gotten her heart racing before even opening the letter.

He'd informed her to please get on the carriage that would wait for her in the curb at the back of her house two nights later. He'd asked her to come alone and to not mention anything to their parents. He'd said the driver was a highly esteemed person, and that he would take her to him. He hadn't even mentioned an address.

And now, as the carriage stopped suddenly, she looked out the window and saw quite a simple brick house, of a comfortable size, with a dark, metal fence surrounding it. Mist seemed to float gingerly around the house. The door opened and the same gloved hand that had helped her up appeared. And the same as before, the driver's face was entirely hid by the hood of his cloak. Even through the thick leather, his hand felt icy cold.

She stepped lightly down and was immediately thankful for all the clothes and layers women were expected to wear, and for the coat that she had taken at the last minute. She followed the driver up the path that led to the house. Dried out bushes lined the stone walk and Didyme quickened her pace, eager to escape the cold wind that stung her cheeks and pushed her black curly hair back, and to keep up with the swift steps of her companion. It almost seemed like he hovered, floated over the ground, barely sliding his feet across the uneven stones.

He knocked twice, two quick flicks of his wrist on the dark wooden door as Didyme held her breath, her heart pounding wildly in her ears. Her stomach flipped when her brother's answer came in a luxurious voice, soft as velvet, like a sweet hiss. All the suspicions she'd had about this being someone trying to trick her vanished when she heard him utter those two words.

"Come in." He sounded different, more mature.

The door slid soundlessly into the room and the driver stepped aside to allow Didyme to enter. The room had low ceilings, and it was clean and barren, having only an empty fireplace, and two armchairs. One was closest to her, a few steps away, and it had a small table in front with a candle and a served dinner on it. The other one was in a far corner, enveloped in shadows. She could make out nothing but the outline of a man sitting on it. Her brother.

Didyme reined in the urge to run and throw her arms around him, even if he was almost a sort of stranger to her. She wanted to see again the warm, dark brown eyes she remembered. To hear his carefree, easy laughter.

"Thank you, Caius" came his voice. "You may leave now. I shall call you back when necessary."

Caius, the driver, nodded and stepped outside, closing the door after him. Silence surrounded the siblings. Didyme could hear her rapid breathing as she stood motionlessly, waiting.

"Good evening, Didyme", he said finally. "It's been a long time."

"Indeed", she replied, defiantly. She wouldn't allow the fear and uneasiness the atmosphere caused her to take over.

"I think congratulations are in order. You turned eighteen recently, didn't you?"

This seemed a much too casual conversation to her after all these years had passed. "Yes, two weeks ago."

"Well, happy birthday. I must imagine you have men lined up at your door."

"I'm not interested. I'm fine on my own. Even if Mom and Dad think differently."

He laughed. A beautiful, enchanting, changed and different laugh.

"Are you tired? Thirsty, or hungry? You may sit down and eat if you like. I prepared something for you."

Didyme crossed her arms over her chest and lifted her chin. "No, thank you. I'm quite all right."

Her brother sighed. "I believe it is your right to be mad at me. I left quite unexpectedly."

"_Why_, though? And where did you go?" She asked, her voice rising with each question. "_Here_? What could possibly be your business here, away from everyone? Away from Mom and Dad, who, by the way, were devastated when you left?"

"It wasn't intentionally that I stepped out from your lives, Didyme", her name from his lips was a caress. His affection for her was still alive. But his voice sounded different, almost like a spell, taking her in. "I was wrenched away, unwillingly. But I have learned to rebuild my life and now I want you to be a part of it."

His tone made her shiver. He sounded so sure of himself, almost possessive. As if this was already a made decision. It made her want to get out of the house and go back home, even if he wasn't there. That decision didn't sound like he was coming back to their house and to his old life.

He misinterpreted her reaction and stood up swiftly, quite in the manner that Caius had been walking, almost like he wasn't moving or touching anything at all. Just… changing places suddenly.

"Would you like me to start a fire?" He lit the fireplace expertly without waiting for her response. "I'm fine this way but I forget you must feel differently."

Her confusion over his comment was quickly replaced by the surprise more light brought her. She could see the room better now, could see the patterns of the armchair he'd been sitting on. But he was still turned away from her. His face intently on the fire, the skin on his hands glowing strangely on the chimney mantel.

"Would you, Didyme? Even after all these years, would you like to be part of my life? Would you want me to be in yours?"

It seemed like this would be her only chance to speak how she actually felt. She held her breath for a moment and then sighed, as if surrendering.

"Of course. I love you and I have missed you." _It's that simple. _

Finally her brother turned, looking at her full on. "Wonderful, glad we agree." He took a step forward. "Caius", he called softly.

Instantly the door opened behind her and Caius reappeared, quickly moving to the farthest corner. When Didyme turned back to her brother, he was very close, having soundlessly gotten within two feet from her. She could now appreciate him fully in the fire's light. She gasped quietly.

He was still her brother, but he was pale, white as paper, and his skin sparkled softly wherever the light touched it. His hair was as black and just as long as she remembered it. His features had somehow softened and sharpened in the right places to create a dazzlingly handsome face. His persuasive smile was beautiful and captivating. In fifteen years she'd grown from a toddler to a woman, but he hadn't aged one minute since the last time she'd seen him.

And his eyes paralyzed her, made her jaw drop.

His eyes were a bright crimson red. No reassuring, warm, dark brown left in them.

He took up a hand and stroked a finger along her cheek, sweetly. His skin was pure ice, and she saw a slight change in his gaze before she recoiled back. His smile became a sad, understanding one.

"Ah, I never thought our parents would be so destroyed by my absence. And I never thought you'd think about me so much all these years." As Didyme fought all the fear and the confusion, she tried to understand how he could know such intimate things he couldn't possible have seen. He sighed, resignedly. "I love you too, Didyme. I am sorry for the pain I've caused you and for the one that is still to come on my behalf."

Before she could manage out a choked reply or question, Aro bared his teeth in a wild manner and lunged for his sister's neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The pain was like nothing she'd ever experienced. It was like feeling the loss of her brother, ten times as hard, _physically. _She screamed. Savage, pained, ear-splitting sounds that, had she done it before this, would've hurt her throat. Now, that pain was like a drop of water in a wide, bottomless ocean.

All throughout, her brother Aro sat in front of her, watching. After he'd gone for her neck, him and the other man, Caius, had carried her to a room and strapped her to a bed with inhuman speed. A minute later, the horrible burning had started where her brother had bitten her and had spread quickly over her body.

That had been almost three days ago.

Didyme had _begged _him to do something, had _pleaded_ with him to kill her, to make it stop. He'd sat motionless, staring at her with sad eyes, the color of red roses. She would've been angry at him, would've hated him, would've felt abandoned, if she had been able to concentrate on anything that wasn't the flames she couldn't see, eating her body from within.

_Let it be over soon!_

She thought whatever was happening could be coming to an end. At last, the pain had left her limbs, but it was moving more intensely to her heart. It had beaten rhythmically until now. Now it felt like it was going to crash out of her chest, like it was literally pushing at her ribcage trying to get out. With a sudden, final hit, the pain made her arch up her body and it felt like whatever had been inside her had left, taking her beating heart with it.

There was no more burning, no more pain. She lay there, breathing and wondering why so much information came at her with a breath, and why that intake of air felt unnecessary. It was welcomed with no reaction whatsoever. She stopped her breathing altogether, waiting for that moment where her head would start spinning with lack of oxygen and her lungs would ache with need, like that time when she was little and she had sunk to the bottom of the bathtub.

Didyme had smiled at her mother's distortioned face when she'd seen her. But her mother had reached down quickly, lifting her by the shoulders to the surface, slapping her across the face while she scolded her daughter with a worried voice. Later in her life, looking back on that moment, Didyme had been able to link her mother's tone with the fact that her brother was missing, good as gone.

But now, the moment didn't come and not needing to breathe again, Didyme focused on the ceiling.

Why was everything so clear and… _sharp_? She could see even the tiniest crack in the paint. Even those that shouldn't be able to be seen from the distance where she lay. In fact, she could see the dust floating around her, and all the colors were denser, and…

"Didyme", a whisper came. To her it sounded as if Aro had spoken right next to her ear. "You can hear me?"

She found she did need air to reply. With the air, came a scent that her mind assimilated as her brother's. "Aro. Why… What—What is happening?"

In a faster motion than she knew was possible, his face was hovering over her, a delighted smile plastered giddily across his face. Now she could see every detail on the planes of his face, could see his crimson irises with every wine-colored fleck they had.

"I shall explain everything in a moment, Didyme. I imagine your thirst is not letting you think straight." He commented as he undid the straps that held her to the bed in swift, precise motions. Her eyes were beginning to get used to the fact that that was how it was normal to move.

"My thirst?" She asked. She noticed then her voice sounded like a soft wind chime, so soft and melodic, yet somehow strong, firm.

He smirked. "For blood. That ache in your throat."

As soon as she thought about it she realized it was there, real and painful, although the pain seemed nothing compared to what she had just experienced. It could only be described as thirst, but… for _blood_?

"Why would I want blood?" She asked, trying to wrap her mind around that completely bogus idea.

Aro looked at her steadily, waiting alertly for her reaction.

"Because, Didyme, you are now a vampire."


End file.
